


Dance With Somebody

by Lrabbithole



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kadena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrabbithole/pseuds/Lrabbithole
Summary: Sutton's wedding may be just the chance Kat and Adena need to reconsider their relationship. Maybe it all starts with one dance.
Relationships: Kat Edison/Adena El-Amin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Dance With Somebody

Kat felt content. More than she had in a long time. Standing near the bar, drinking a glass of Rosé and having a chance to slow down and just observe everyone around her being happy, laughing, dancing, filled her with peace. That was not something she was used to feeling. Always moving, always thinking, always looking for the next thing she needed to fight for, there was not much time to just stop and enjoy. 

She could see Alex in a corner, cozying up to Dr. Alicia with the widest smile she had ever seen on him. She saw Richard look adoringly at Sutton while she tried to feed him a piece of cake. She saw Jacqueline walk arm in arm with her husband. She saw Jane talking to Sage, her eyes were sad but peaceful. 

Most of all, Kat watched Adena. She saw her move from one side of the room to the other snapping pictures of everyone, talking to each guest, even some she had never meet with charm and ease that didn’t surprise Kat but fascinated her just as always. 

Not for the first time, Kat wondered if there was still a chance for them. She knew she had hurt Adena, but she also knew Adena was willing to give their relationship another try. Not for the first time, Kat asked herself what was stopping her from letting Adena in again. 

The music changed when Kat drank the last of her Rosé, a slow romantic song could be heard around the whole bar. Soon, Richard and Sutton were swinging happily to it in the middle of the dance floor. Kat looked at Adena again and started walking towards her, the music guiding her every step.

Once next to her Kat basked in the feeling of Adenan’s presence. Feeling at the same time calm and excited in a way only Adena could make her feel. She waited until Adena brought her camera down after taking another picture of the happy couple before talking. 

“I think the photographer deserves a break too,” said Kat with a smile.

When Adena returned her smile, Kat spoke again. “Do you want to dance?”

Kat saw Adena hesitate, probably unsure of what Kat’s invitation meant. Kat herself wasn’t sure. She limited herself to offering her hand to Adena. When Adena finally took her hand, Kat let out a sigh she didn’t know she was holding. 

They walked hand in hand, stopped to one side of the dance floor and stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Kat let her hands descend slowly towards Adena’s waist, holding her closer that was acceptable for two people who wanted to be friends only, but that felt just right for her and Adena. 

The swayed slowly to the music, getting closer with each passing second. Kat still wasn’t sure what the future would bring for them. If she was ready to be vulnerable again. By the time the music changed, it was still just a dance. But maybe, it could become more than that.


End file.
